A Fun Night Out
by imsavannah
Summary: The girls go to Noel's big party and some of the liars have fun. Just a fun little story... please review and tell me what you think!


"OMG, Aria you have to go to Noel's tonight! It's gonna be huge," said Hanna. The girls were sitting in Spencer's room on a Friday afternoon. "But I was just planning on staying in and maybe going to dinner with my mom or something," Aria protested. "Aria, you haven't been out with us in forever and Fitz is out of town to go to that meet and greet thing so it's not like you could even stay in with him," said Spencer, "And plus you should be a teenager while you can… enough with this staying in nonsense." Aria started to loosen up, "Okay… maybe but I'm not coming so I can be your guys' designated driver… if I'm going then I'm gonna have fun."

"I was it last time!" Spencer exclaimed a little too quickly.

"I will" said Emily. She had been quiet most of the afternoon. She was still upset about Samara telling her she wanted to see other people. Emily didn't want to see other people.

"So, you guys have to help me…" said Spencer as she pulled out a blue and gold sparkled tank from her closet and a black lace short sleeve shirt "which one?"

"The tank," said Hanna "And can I try on that black shirt?" She smiled and the girls all laughed. "Guys I want to look hot for Caleb tonight… we haven't really been out together as a couple yet!"

"Aww, that's cute Han but I bet he will think you look hot in anything," said Aria.

Spencer's phone beeped and all the girls froze. What was A gonna say now to ruin their night out? She reached for her phone and a sigh of relief along with a smile came from her lips. "It's Toby," she said and the girls felt a wave of relief also.

"Ohhhh what'd he sayyy?" said Hanna and the others giggled.

"He said he was going tonight!" said Spencer suddenly 10 times happier than she was a minute ago.

"OMG now I have to look sexy," Spencer said franticly getting up and rummaging through her closet. The other girls laughed.

They talked for awhile and discussed their outfits. Aria got a text and said she had to pick up dinner for Mike so all the girls went home also. Emily was going to pick them up at 8 to go to Noel's.

Emily walked around the party feeling kind of lost. It seemed like everyone else was doing something and she was just walking around aimlessly. She wondered if Samara was here. Samara has texted her earlier- hey Em, you going to Noel's 2nite? – but Emily hadn't answered her. She didn't want to get rejected again… her and Samara had wanted different things.

Just then Emily heard Hanna go "WOOHOOOOO!" from the kitchen so she went in to see what was going on.

Hanna and Caleb were playing pong against Mona and Noel. When Hanna saw Emily she yelled, "EM! HEYY! I JUST MADE IN MY SHOTTTT!" Her speech was a little slurred and Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Rock on, Han!" said Em still laughing.

Hanna smiled and was about to say something else when Caleb put his arm around her waist and said, "Come on babe we need to beat them." He kissed her next and she giggled into him. "Alright. Here we go." Emily heard Hanna say as she was walking away.

She wondered where Aria was. Since Aria didn't have Fitz here Emily was planning on sticking with her all night. As Emily was walking she heard banging on a closet near the front door. She figured it was just a couple making out or something but the banging became harder and she thought someone might be locked in.

She swung the door open and suddenly realized she shouldn't have. Spencer and Toby were making out intensely. Luckily, they had all their clothes on but they were both running their hands all over each other. Emily made a noise and Spencer and Toby both broke apart.

"Em!" said Spencer and collapsed Emily into a hug. "Spence!" said Emily, trying to sound as enthusiastic as drunk Spencer. "Hey Emily" said Toby, also give Emily an enthusiastic hug. "Where's Samara?" asked, obviously forgetting what Emily had told just hours earlier. "She's um idk not here," said Emily slightly annoyed. "Hey you can hang out with us!" Spencer said leaning on Toby to stay up. Toby wrapped his arms around her and said, "You're so cute, Spence." Spencer grabbed his face and started to kiss him. It quickly turned into a heated make out session like earlier with their hands going crazy and Emily quickly shut the door and walked away.

Spencer and Toby were a really cute couple but she did not feel like watching them make out the whole night.

Emily walked back to the living room. Some couples were sitting on the couches making out and some were just talking. There was an empty chair so she sat down there. She took out her phone to check the time. 10:04 PM. Just another hour, she thought. The girls were sleeping over Hanna's house because her mom was out on a date and wouldn't be back to midnight or later.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BABY." Emily heard Hanna yell from the kitchen.

"YOU SUCK NOEL!" She heard Mona whine and following that she heard all four od them drunkenly laughing. They were such an odd couple. Mona and Noel.

Hanna and Caleb came into the living room holding hands. Caleb took a seat on the couch next to Emily and pulled Hanna onto his lap. "Hey Em, how's you and Samara? Where is she?" Okay, now Emily was getting annoyed. Her friends were a lot of fun and if she was drunk she would have been right with them but she wasn't and they were just annoying her. She opened her mouth to respond but then she saw Caleb kissing her neck and Hanna closed her eyes and let out a slight moan.

Emily got up quickly before Hanna could tell that she was gone, if she even would tell. She bumped into a blonde haired girl with her head down. "OMG, I'm sorry," said Emily immediately. The girl looked up and Emily backed up a little bit. It was Samara. "Emily! You didn't answer my text but you're here! Samara exclaimed wrapping an arm around Emily's neck.

"Samara stop. I didn't answer you because we want different things and you want to see other people remember? And you're tipsy right now so I'm gonna go." Emily stormed off but heard Samara say, "Please call me tomorrow Em." Emily rolled her eyes and continued walking. She sat on the steps and thought about what just happened. Maybe she would call her tomorrow… just to make sure they were on the same page.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by another bang from the closet near the front door. OMG Spencer and Toby she thought. "Hahahaha Tobyyyy" she heard Spencer say from inside. This night needs to end thought Emily as she got up and decided she needed some air.

Outside on a bench in the front yard she saw Aria talking to someone she didn't recognize… who was that? She walked a little closer and squinted to see if she could see who the mystery man was. It was Jason. Ali's brother Jason. Creepy Jason. He had his arm around Aria and they were laughing. Well this is new thought Emily.

She went back inside and saw that there were less people than before and glanced at her phone that read 10:58 PM. It was time to gather the troops. She sent them all a texting saying she was waiting out front for them.

Aria came walking up to her first with a big smile on her face… a little too big. "Good night?" Emily asked suspiciously. "It was alright," sighed Aria. " I didn't get drunk, though." "It's okay," said Emily, "The other two surely did."

Just then Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and Spencer all walked out of house laughing. They met up with Emily and Aria. Hanna yelled, "CAN WE ALL CHILL FOR LIKE A LITTLE." They all burst out laughing and Aria and Emily gave each other a look and shook their head no.

"Hanna, your mom is gonna be home soon and you've had enough come on girls." Emily said feeling like a mother as she pulled Hanna away from Caleb. Emily wouldn't be the designated driver again for awhile and she was so happy. Aria pulled Spencer away from Toby and they drove home to Hanna's house.

"We have to try sober these girls up," said Aria looking at the clock that read 11:17 PM. "We have a little under an hour until Ms. Marin comes home." Aria said this loudly over Hanna and Spencer's laughter.


End file.
